Chlorophiliac
Chlorophiliac is a quest obtained from Peacebloom located in Cloudopolis. It requires the player to do quite a bit of travelling. Quest initiation Peacebloom is an orange mare with a curly green mane and tail and purple eyes who can be found in a secluded place in Cloudopolis, standing next to where the rainbow-colored waterfall ends in a small pool. The terrain may be difficult for an Earth pony to navigate. Upon questioning about her stealing rainbow water, she will reveal her purpose and requests the player to fetch a number of "experimental plants" to help with her "rainbow-y" research. The items which she require include ten Cantermore flowers, five dandelions, two scoops of ruby dust and five mushrooms. She vaguely gives the locations where the items are located other than the mushrooms, and directs the player to talk to Bugsy, Klondike Hicks and Dancer for the exact locations of the other items when further questioned. Journal (Open Server Event 3): Today I stumbled across a talkative mare named Peacebloom, clearly stealing rainbow water from the lake. Not only did she instantly confessed to her thievery, she enlisted me in locating some experimental plants that she hopes to infuse with her ill-gotten water. She wants me to get ten Cantermore flowers, five dandelions, from Ponydale, two gems from gem mines near Ponydale, and five mushrooms from the Evershade Woods. Journal (Open Access Release, prior to V. 2018.08.01): Peaceboom is conducting an experiment on rainbow water. She needs ingredients from all over to do it. *''Peacebloom needs lots of plants.'' *''Ask Bugsy about flowers.'' *''Ask Klondike where gems are.'' *''Dancer knows where dandelions are.'' *''Everfree mushrooms are in the forest.'' Journal: Peaceboom is conducting an experiment on rainbow water. She needs ingredients from all over to do it. *''Peacebloom needs lots of plants.'' *''Ask Bugsy about flowers.'' *''Ask Klondike where the ruby dust is.'' *''Dancer knows where dandelions are.'' *''Everfree mushrooms are in the forest.'' Gathering the ingredients As mentioned by Peacebloom, she requires ten mountain flowers, five dandelions, two scoops of ruby dust and five mushrooms. The player can talk to Bugsy in Cantermore and Klondike Hicks in the Gem Mines for the exact locations of the mountain flowers and ruby dust respectively, where a quest marker will be added to the given locations. Dancer in Ponydale will give the player seven dandelions, while mushrooms can be found in the Evershade Forest near the path that splits according to Peacebloom. Alternatively, the player can gather most of the items without communicating with the NPCs, the only exception being Dancer as dandelions cannot be picked up from the environment: * Mountain flowers can be found on the grass patch under the Cantermore airship platform as well as areas nearby. *Ruby dust can be found on the floor in the upper tunnels of the mines marked with a "DANGER" sign. The player must look out for Husky Diamond Dogs, Manticores and Lantern Monsters while scouring for the item. * Mushrooms can be found near the split path leading from the Evershade Forest exit portal. Journal: After talking to Bugsy: *''Find flowers near the sparring circle.'' After talking to Klondike: *''Gems this way. Watch out!'' Quest completion After obtaining all the ingredients, the player must bring them back to Peacebloom. She will reward the player with a Raincloud Hat and the player will also gain 200 XP in all talents. Journal: You have retrieved all the ingredients that Peacebloom needs. Your quest is finished. Trivia * Chlorophiliac translates to, literally, "lover of green" or, in the figurative sense, "lover of plants" (Greek: chloros pale green + philia love). * Before Open Server Event 9, talking to Bugsy did not initiate any quest specific dialogue, hence the player would have to look for the mountain flowers without any assistance. * In Open Server Event 11, talking to Peacebloom did not initiate the quest dialogue, which made the quest inaccessible. ** The bug was fixed in the Limited Access Release. * Since the Limited Access Release, Dancer gives seven dandelions instead of five when spoken to. As only five dandelions are needed, the two extra dandelions will remain in the player's inventory at the end of quest. * Before the Open Access Release, the quest rewarded the player with 1000 XP in all talents. * The journal mentions that the mushrooms are 'Everfree mushrooms', despite the dialogue referring to them as 'Evershade mushrooms'. ** Evershade Forest was originally named as Everfree Forest prior to Open Server Event 1. * Klondike's dialogue and the journal task shown after talking to him still refer to the ruby dust as 'gems' (they actually mean rubies rather than gems) ** Before ruby dust was introduced, rubies can originally be picked up from the mines, and were required for this quest. Gallery Pony1.png|Peacebloom's location (circled in red) as seen from the air a little ways away from the airship to Cantermore. LOE quest Chlorophiliac Cloudopolis.png|Locations in Cloudopolis for the Chlorophiliac quest LOE quest Chlorophiliac Ponydale.png|Locations in Ponydale for the Chlorophiliac quest LOE quest Chlorophiliac Cantermore.png|Locations in Cantermore for the Chlorohiliac quest Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis Category:Ponydale Category:Cantermore Category:Evershade Forest